carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
"Care Again" ft. Kyle Okaly
'"Care Again" ft. Kyle Okaly '''is the thirteenth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one hundred twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot The episode starts in Joey Ray's Bar where Jim Raynor drinks a pile of alcoholic beverages from an SCV bartender. Many beer mugs are shown overly piled up and balancing, indicating he has been drinking too much because of his depression over his lost love Sarah Kerrigan. He watches over her photo, still missing her. He suddenly passes out of drunkenness and dreams about Sarah waving him hello until zerg units hydralisk, mutalisk and zergling wrapping her tight and kidnapping her away. She is turned into a green-skinned Infested Kerrigan, She goes rampage, chasing the marines and zealots. She devours them. However, Raynor is shown lying on his front to write a diary, thinking about Kerrigan. Next, he becomes a couch potato, eating "Planet Crackers" and watching "Snackflix", an internet movie-streaming site. He highlights "StarCraft 2 Part 2", under "Trending Now" category, that stars Kerrigan. He becomes infatuated by an "actress". On the next flashback scene, he and his former commander Arcturus Mengsk are shown waving goodbye at normal Kerrigan. Unfortunately, ultralisk pounds her flat, waving goodbye at two terrans back. Raynor gasps horribly, but smug Mengsk rubs his hands antagonistically. Later, Raynor is standing at pedestrian lane, drinking a juice. As he is about to walk the lane when the "walk" signal is on, he notices Infested Kerrigan going with two hydralisks and a defiler from "The Club". Next romantic scene is shown both Kerrigan and Raynor holding hands and jogging together, though her wings has impaled pieces of mutilated marine, and they hug each other. However, it is revealed that Raynor just imagines her with a mop while working as a janitor. Then, he stands on fours on the sofa with his hearty eyes as he is still blind at Kerrigan playing on her smartphone. Kerrigan rolls her eyes as she looks at her boyfriend. The episode ends with Raynor closing his photo album. Characters * Jim Raynor * Sarah Kerrigan * SCV * Hydralisks * Mutalisk (cameo) * Zergling (cameo) * Marines * Zealots (cameos) * Firebatman (cameo) * Nydus worm (cameo) * Reaper (cameo) * Arcturus Mengsk * Ultralisk * Defiler Trivia * This is the second numbered non-co-op episode to be not part of StarCrafts ''timeline after "StarCraft 20th Anniversary". * This is the first new music video of ''StarCrafts ''series since "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts". * This episode's feature song, "Care Again", is composed and sung by Kyle Okaly. His YouTube channel can be shown here. ** "Care again" is a pun for name "Kerrigan". ** This song is cut in first three stanzas. The full version of "Care Again" can be listened here. * This episode is based on "BroodWar in a Nutshell" and "HotS & WoL in a Nutshell" (including "StarCraft II Lore in a Minute") where Jim Raynor is intoxicated with alcohol; Kerrigan is captured and transformed; and Kerrigan is rampaging on terran and protoss units. * Zealots have long strand of hair, similar to Tassadar's. * "Planet Crackers" junk food makes its new appearance since "Kerrigan & Karax". * Defiler appears for the first time since "BroodWar Ep 9". * This episode's credit scene has Burton's voice-over message instead of ''StarCrafts Mod's ''"GLHF" theme, marking it as first time voice-over message is used since "Home Alone". Cultural References * "Snackflix" is a parody of ''Netflix, ''the video-on-demand streaming website. Also, it has the following parodies: ** ''The Dark Knight ''features firebatman from "Halloween Special 2016". ** ''Tremors ''features nydus worm that parodies a Graboid worm specie. ** "StarCraft 2 Part 2" is a reference to ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. ** ''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood ''features a reaper aiming his gun just like Marlon Wayan's pose in the film's poster. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes